Reappear
by Lady Enelya
Summary: Gregory House disappeared two years ago, leaving a fractured department and his wife with a newborn. Now, he reappears, with no memory of Allison Cameron becoming Allison House. HouseCameron


Summary: When Dr. Greg House disappeared two years ago, he left his department fractured and his wife alone with their newborn. What will happen when he returns with no memory of Allison Cameron becoming Allison House?

Lisa Cuddy sighed. The papers in front of her notified her that one of her surgeons was being sued…again. In the past five months, the guy had been sued three times. He would have to be let go. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing. It was going to be a very long day. She heard the door open and someone storm in. She sighed again, but didn't open her eyes.

"Peter. How many times do I have to remind you…"

"Not Peter." Someone interrupted. That voice. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Gregory House standing on her Persian. Her mouth dropped open. He smirked and she recovered.

"House?" she questioned uncertainly.

"Dr. Cuddy. Long time, no see." He said, smirking again while glancing quickly down her shirt. She frowned and stood slowly, just in time to see Wilson walk through the door, file in hand. "Well, hey there, Jimmy."

Wilson looked up from his file. "House?"

The three of them stood there looking at each other.

"Where the hell have you been?" Wilson asked finally.

"Coma." House stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Cuddy asked. House sighed obnoxiously.

"Oh, you people. I was apparently shot in New York City about two years ago. I was in a coma until a month ago."

"Wait, apparently?" Cuddy asked again. House shot her an annoyed glance.

"I can't remember it. My memory is a little spotty." Wilson glanced at Cuddy and could tell she was thinking the same thing. _Allison._

"How spotty?" Wilson asked.

"Well, I remember Miss Genius over here demanding that I go to New York for the symposium, but aside from that, the last thing I remember is my dad's funeral."

"House, that was almost five years ago."

"Oh, come on, I can't have missed that much. Now, let's refresh my memory-did Foreman quit?"

-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-

After dropping Madelyn off at the Hospital daycare, Allison made her way to the office. While technically, it was her office, it was still his. She had refused to have his name removed, merely adding hers under it. She had added a couple of pictures of Maddie, but aside from that, it was exactly as he had left it.

She was running the diagnostics department now, but it was barely making the cut. There were patients that they saved, of course, the majority. But sometimes, there were things that only House would have caught, that causes them to lose the patient.

She had just turned on the computer when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Wilson there.

"Hey, Wilson." She smiled at him. "How are y…"

"Allison, we need to talk." He cut her off, his tone urgent.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning.

"Just…why don't you come with me." Wilson said, grabbing her elbow as she stood to steer her gently.

"Wilson, what's wrong?" Allison asked, concern building as they rushed through the halls and practically ran down the stairs. Finally, he came to a stop in the clinic, just outside Cuddy's office.

"Allison, listen. It's…it's about House." Her face filled with dread.

"Oh, god, they've found a body, haven't they?"

"What? No, they didn't…" Allison let out a sigh and glanced into Cuddy's office. She turned back to focus on Wilson, but did a double take. She gasped, and her eyes filled with tears. Her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a shaky breath, and started walking towards the office. Wilson made an attempt to grab her, but she shrugged him off, heading towards Cuddy's office with urgency.

Cuddy saw her and tried to stop her as well, while House looked on in confusion. His confusion doubled when she flung herself on him, holding him tight against her as she sobbed on his shoulder. He glanced over at Cuddy and Wilson, who were standing at the door, before awkwardly patting her back.

When she unwound her arms from her neck, she placed a hand on his face and leaned up for a kiss. House stepped away abruptly.

"Whoa, there, Cameron. I know you've missed me and all, but there shall be no reunion sex."

Allison looked at him in confusion.

"Greg, you're my husband, and you've been missing for two years. I think I deserve at least a kiss. The reunion sex can come later." House blinked, and turned again to look at Cuddy and Wilson.

"What?" he asked. Allison frowned. She also glanced over at Wilson and Cuddy. Cuddy had a hand at her mouth, and Allison could see she was struggling not to cry. She swallowed.

"What's going on?" she asked Wilson. He shook his head slowly.

"Allison, he doesn't remember." Wilson said softly. She closed her eyes.

"How much?"

"Five years or so." Allison let out half a sob.

"He doesn't remember me? Or Maddie?" she asked. House was watching the exchange in growing frustration.

"I'm right here, people. Who the hell is Maddie?" Allison turned to look at him, her expression unreadable.

"Maddie is your daughter. _Our_ daughter." She said. House gaped at her.

"What?" he asked again.

-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-House-

House stood at the window of the hospital daycare, watching a beautiful brown-haired, blue-eyed two-year-old run around with the other kids. Allison stood at his side.

"What's her full name?" he asked softly.

"Madelyn. Madelyn Elizabeth House." She responded. House snorted.

"Figures you would give her that middle name. You and your Pride and Prejudice obsession."

Allison looked up at him in surprise. "What?" she asked slowly.

"I said it figures you would name her after your favorite character ever."

"I know what you said!" she snapped. Immediately, she softened. "Greg, you didn't find out about my "obsession" until after we started dating."

"That can't be right." He stated softly. She smiled slowly.

"It is. I remember, because when we moved in together, you made a sarcastic remark about my Jane Austen collection, and I lectured you on Pride and Prejudice for almost an hour." House blinked.

"Ok." He said. She started walking away, leaving him watching Madelyn.

"And for the record, you picked out 'Madelyn', so it's only fair that I got the middle name."


End file.
